Lai en Inazuma Japan
by Lai-Sakuno
Summary: Que ocurriria si una chica estubiera en la seleccion de Inazuma Japan y que esta fuera la prima de Marc. Y si la chica tubiera amnesia y Sabier conociera su pasado y el porque de todo. Habra un romance de LaixCaleb y Laix Sabier, pero cuidado k hay mas chicos detras de la hija del diablo o tambien conocida como la rosa carmesi. Lai es la hermana gemela de Sakuno Ryuza. Es mi 1º fic


**Lai en Inazuma Japan**

Capitulo 1. Una chica en la selección de Inazuma Japan

Ha pasado ya varios meses desde el ataque de la escuela alien. Y en esa misma semana se iban a rejuntar de nuevo varios amigos de nuevo para la selección Japonesa. En una casa de la ciudad de Inazuma se escuchaba el sonido de un teléfono.

Llamada telefónica

Sra. Evans: Si diga, casa de los Evans. (Dijo la madre de Marc)

Lai: Hola tía. (Dijo una chica de cabellos rojos)

Sra. Evans: Lai, ¿qué gusto me da de oírte? dime que te ocurre.

Lai: Veras, es que veras necesito tu ayuda.

Sra. Evans: ¿Qué te ocurre hija?

Lai: Veras he recibido una invitación de fútbol en la cual se celebra en la Inazuma, pero no tengo donde quedarme, y me preguntaba si me dejarías estar en tu casa hasta que se termine la selección. (Digo la niña)

Sra. Evans: Pues claro que puedes vivir con nosotros hasta si quieres por un año, sabes eres mi sobrina preferida ¿cuando vienes?

Lai: Pues si me dejas, para esta noche abre llegado.

Sra. Evans: Como siempre en el último momento, por cierto ¿quién te traerá?

Lai: Sen-Onichan.

Sra. Evan: Bien, el se va a quedar, ¿qué quieres para la cena?

Lai: No, el solo me lleva y luego se va, y me da igual pero si es carne mí no me hagas.

Sra. Evans: Bien, ya se que te parece pescado.

Lai: Eso esta bien. Bueno ti rengo que colgar luego nos vemos.

Sra. Evans: Está bien. Luego nos vemos Lai.

Lai: Adiós tía. (Y finalizo la llamada)

Sra. Evans: Bueno vamos a la obra.

Después de eso la Sra. Evans empezó ha limpiar la casa y pensó en que iba a hacer para la cena, unas horas después llego Marc y su madre le contó que su prima iba a estar una temporada con ellos. Unas horas después llegó Lai con su hermano.

Sen: Tía cuide de Lai por favor.

Sra. Evans: No te preocupes la cuidare como si fuera mi hija.

Lai: Onichan no hace falta que te preocupes.

Sen: Cuida te pequeñaza.

Lai: ¡NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑAJA!

Sen: Adiós cuidaros. (Subiendo se a su coche)

Lai: Mo… Ya no soy pequeña.

Sra. Evans: Le hagas caso. Ahora para dentro.

Lai: ¡Hai!

Entonces las dos entraron dentro.

Marc: Hola Lai, como te ido desde eso.

Lai: Hola Marc, me ido bien.

Sr. Evans: Hola Lai, me alegra oír que estas bien.

Lai: Hola tío, han pasado muchos años desde aquel accidente ya estoy mejor tío.

Marc: Y para que has venido Lai.

Lai: Un hombre llamado Hilban, vino a mi escuela y me dijo que viniera aquí, a Inazuma a la escuela Raimon y ya no me dijo nada más.

Marc: El entrenador Hilban.

Lai: Hai. Como yo no tenía ningún problema le dije que si iba a venir, ¿pero? aquí viene el problema.

Marc: ¿El qué?

Lai: Me podrías llevar mañana a Raimon.

Marc: ¡Pues claro Lai! A mí, Hilban también me dijo que fuera mañana a Raimon.

Lai: Gracias primo. (abrazando lo)

Sra. Evans: Lai, a ti te gusta el sushi.

Lai: ¡ Me encanta! ¿Porqué?

Sra. Evans: ¡Qué alegría! Veras es que como no sabía que pescados te gustaban así que llame a un restaurante de sushi para comprar un poco.

Lai: ¡Pues has acertado!

Después de eso pasaron unos minutos y llamaron a la puerta la Sra. Evans fue abrir la puerta pago el pedido y empezaron a cenar.

Sr. Evans: Entonces Lai como te va en tu escuela.

Lai: Pues voy bien, además me gusta mucho mi escuela he hecho muy buenos amigos, como Yuri-chan, Ikuno-chan, Yun-kun, Jun-kun, Kiria-kun, Kirion-kun, Seli-chan, Haku-kun, y Angelina pero de cariño la llamamos Ange-chan y su hermano Lion-kun pero ambos están en Francia.

Sra. Evans: Eso está bien, hay que tener muchos amigos, y dime Lai como te va con los estudios, he oído que tu escuela son muy difíciles los estudios.

Lai: Pues voy bien, todavía no he bajado de los 95 puntos, soy la más lista de mi clase, al igual que en los deportes, y hace unos meses me presentaron mis compañeros de clase y de otros cursos inferiores y superiores de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Marc: Lai a que club estás metida en tu escuela.

Lai: Pues estoy en fútbol, tenis, baloncesto, y cuando hay tor-neos interescolares estoy en el club de natación sincronizada, gimnasia rítmica, el club de arte, el club de ingle, y el club de química.

Sr. Evans: Eso no es mucho para tu condición.

Lai: No. Veréis desde hace 6 años he estado haciendo una re-cuperación afondo y ya no tengo problemas de nada, ade-más la amiga de mi madre resulta que es mi medico de cabe-cera así que ella me ha operado, me ha hecho radiografías, mi recuperación, etc.

Sra. Evans: Eso me da más alegría.

Lai: esto está buenísimo.

Marc: Es cierto.

Sra. EVANS: Lai cuando termines te enseñare tu habitación.

Lai: Vale.

Estuvieron hablando y comiendo un rato después.

Lai: Tía ya he terminado, me puedes enseñar la habitación, tengo algo de sueño por el viaje.

Sra. Evans: Por supuesto Lai.

Marc: Yo también tengo sueño así que me voy a acostar.

Sra. Evans: Sígueme Lai te voy a llevar a tu habitación.

Entonces Lai, Marc, la Sra Evans, subieron al aplanta de arriba y la señora Evans la llevo hasta su habitación.

Sra. Evan: Espero que sea de tu agrado Lai. (abriendo la puerta y dejando que pasara su sobrina)

Lai: Tía es preciosa.

Sra. Evans: Me alegra de que te guste Lai. Descansa bien.

Lai: Tía me despertarías mañana a las 9a.m.

Sra. Evan: Claro Lai.

Entonces Lai se puso el pijama , se fue al cuarto de baño se lavo los dientes, y se fue al cuarto a dormir.

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

La señora Evans, fue a despertar a Lai tal y como le había dicho su sobrina el día anterior, abrió la puerta se acerco a Lai y le dijo...

Sra. Evans: Lai despierta son las 9 de la mañana.

Lai: ¿Qué sueño? Gracias tía.

Sra. Evans: No ahí de que sobina.

Lai: Da igual, me voy al bao a vestirme, asearme un poco y a peinarme, tía.

Sra. Evans: Vale Lai. Ah por cierto te gustan las tostadas.

Lai: Si tía.

Sra. Evans: Entonces dos tostadas y leche.

Lai: Vale tía.

Sra. Evans: Entonces te are el desayuno, y a despertar a tu primo.

Lai: Ok.

Entonces cada una se fue por su lado Lai se al cuarto de baño, en donde se aseo un poco, se vistio y se peino . Mientras la señora Evans fue a despertar a Marc llamando lo desde la puerta pero no se despertó, pasado media hora Lai estaba desayunando tran-quilamente mientras leía una revista en la cual salía ella, entonces copio el móvil y miro la hora y dijo…

Lai: Tía creo que tendrás que llamar otra vez al primo.

Sra. Evans: Tienes razon, o sino llegareis tarde.

Y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Sra. Evans: ¡Marc! ¡Vas hacer tarde no tenias que irte con Lai!

En la planta de arriba.

Marc: ¡Oh si! ¡Se me olvidaba! (saltando de la cama)

Sra. Evan: ¡Date prisa¡ ¡Tengo listo el desayuno!

Marc se vistió y desayuno. Más tarde Marc y Lai salieron corriendo.

Marc: Mierda llegamos tarde.

Lai: Par tu cumpleaños te comprare un despertador.

Marc: Lo siento Lai.

Entonces cruzaron un calle y se encontraron con un chico, pero cada vez que Marc se paraba o miraba para atrás el chico se paraba. Pero entonce cuando cruzo la otra calle se paro y el chico también.

Marc: ¿Quieres algo de mí?

¿?: ¿He?

Lai: Primo lo estas asustando.

Marc: ¿Verdad porque me sigues?

¿?: W-Bueno… Yo estaba buscando Raimon Junior High, pero me perdí…

Lai: Bueno solo tenias que preguntar ¿no?

¿?: Y luego que te vi, Endou-san, así que pensé que me iba a encontrar si te seguía… ¡Lo siento!

Marc: Ya veo. Pero , ¿como me conoces?

¿?: Usted es Endou-san del club Raimon Secundaria de fútbol, ¿no? ¡Todo el que juega fútbol lo sabe!

Marc: E- ¿En serio? Wow, es que lo…

Lai: Pues yo juego fútbol y no lo sabía.

Austin: Soy Austin Forves. ¡Juego Futbol también! ¡Recibí una llamada del entrenador Hilban y él me dijo que fuera a la Raimon Secundaría!

Marc: ¿Tú también?

Entonce se dirigieron corriendo a Raimon los tres. Allí se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Tachimicai: ¡Marc!

Marc: ¡Tachimukai!

Tachimukai: Ha sido un tiempo, Marc.

Marc: ¿Fuiste llamado también?

Tachimukai: No solo a mí. ¡Mira!

Marc: Escoti, Tsnami, Saun.

Saun: Te ves bien, capitán.

Axel: Tú eres el que llega tarde esta vez.

Marc: Jajaja… Me dormi… ¡Hijikata! Y tu eres…

Masaru: ¡Masaru Mukata! ¡Desde Kisokawa Seishuu!

Mara: ¡Oh sí! ¡Triángulo Z!

Masaru: Bueno, no como yo sólo puedo decir por mí mismo , como sí.

Marc: ¡Hijikata, me alegra de verte aquí también!

Hijikata: Puedo jugar al fútbol que es todo lo que me gusta ahora.

Marc: ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Está bien que te vayas de Okinawa?

Hijikata: Ah, eso. La señora de al lado esta al cuidado de ellos. No te preocupes.

Marc: ¡Ya veo!

Tsunami: Hey, Marc. No se sabe por qué esta-mos aquí. ¿Has oído?

Marc: Yo no sé por qué tampoco. ¿Dónde esta el entrenado?

Kazemaru: Él no está aquí todavía.

¿?: Capitan. Algo estraño paso con ¡Megane-san!

¿': El sigue diciendo que él no el Megane que todos conocemos.

Megane: Hola, Marc. Soy Kazuto Megane. Soy el hermano gemelo más joven de los Kakeru Megane quien está familiarizado.

Marc: ¿Es, así…?

Megane: Pero yo soy diferente a mi hermano.

Entonces le quito el balón….. y encesto la pelota en la canasta de baloncesto, todos estaban impactados.

Marc: ¡Whoa!

Megane: ¿Cómo fue eso? Que sería imposible para mi hermano, ¿no?

Tsunami: Fue un disparo impresionante.

Lai: Ha tenido que estar practicando el día anterior, y le ha salido por casualidad, un poco mas fuerte y no hubiera entrado ya que se había caido ahacia el alado derecho de la cansta.

Marc: Jejeje, parece que no es mentira cuando dice que no falla esn tus probabilidades.

Lai: No ,me gusta usarlo pero es mucho mas fácil cuando lo tienes todo como querías.

Saun: Oye Marc quien es ella.

Marc: Es mi prima Lai el entrenador Hilban también la llamo a ella. ¿Por cierto tu sabes por que estamos aquí?

Lai: Tengo una suposición pero no puede ser correcta.

Jud: Marc. Sakuma le llamaron también.

Sakuma: Por lo que puedo ver, tenemos una gran multitud aquí. Parece que algo grande está a punto de suceder.

Marc: Si.

Axel: Alguno hombres raros andan por aquí tambien.

Sabier: Hey, Marc.

Marc: ¡Sabier!

Sabier: M e sorprendió recibir la llamada. Pero Raimon me tiene en la lista. Yo esperaba que llegáramos juntos jugar al fútbol de verdad esta vez.

Marc: Si.

Sabier: Hay otra persona aquí.

Entonces se puedo ver a un chico con un

Aura de color morado viniendo para haca.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa con esa aura misteriosa?

Marc: ¿Hey, Sabier, quien es?

¿?: Qué grosero. La tierra tiene un dicho que

dice así: Preste mucha atención al hombre que

no he visto en tres días. Desde el Romance de los Tres Reinos.

Gin: Esa frase…

¿?: ¡AHORA OS SE!

Kevim: ¡Raize!

Kazemaru: ¡El capitán de Gemini storm de la Academia Alien!

¿': ¡Oh, vamos ahora! Que era mi nombre ajeno. Tengo un nombre real, ya seabes. Es Midorokawa Ryuiji.

Masaru: ¡Midorikawa, mi culo! Tu destruiste mi escuela.

Midorikawa: Sh, de eso… Estoy muy,, muy apenado de todo eso… Solo entre nosotros, tuve que trabajar muy duro para desarrollar mi personaje extrayterrestre.

Lai: De el si me acuerdo.

Marc: por que.

Lai: Vino a mi escuela y le ganamos.

Midorikawa: Tu… tu eres el fantasma.

Marc: ¿Fantasma?

Midorikawa: Se parece a una niña que se callo..

Marc: Venga por que no hablamos de otra cosa.

(SUSURRANDO "No dijas nadaes ella pero no dihjas nada") Bueno mi prima no es un fantasma.

Kevin: Dijo fantasma.

Sabier: Perdiste contra su escuela.

Midorikawa: Si, pero nunca lo supisteis. Esa niña fue la única que jugo los demás estaban sentados en la cancha.

Lai: Y eso fue por que nonos apetecía nada jugar.

Marc: Pero jugaste.

Lai: Si.

Mac: Por cuanto le gansteis.

Lai: 20 a 0 nosotros ganamos o mas bien yo gane.

Midorikawa: Si y después fui a otra escuela y allí si gane.

Sabier: Tan poderos es.

Midorikawa: Te acuerda de esa persoan pues digamos que es la misma por que las dos tienen una forma muy pareciada.

Kevin: A lo que ibamos.

Kazemaru: Pare una persona distinta.

Midorikawa: Así que con eso, yo os dijo…. ¡Bien esta lo que bien acaba! ¡Llámenme Midorikawa a partir de ahora!

Jin: Es como otro famoso dicho.

Marc: Oh si. Quería presentarles… ¡Austin Forves! Él dice que tambien le llamo el entrenador Hilban.

Austin: Gusto en conoceros. Por favor llámenme ¡AUSTIN!

Jud: Cual es tu posición.

Austin: Estoy bien con cual quier cosa que no sea portero.

Jud: Y tu Lai

Lai: Juego en posición de delantero y portero a veces libero.

Tsunami: Hey, MARC.

¿': El chico que tiene la cabeza de cabello no esta por aquí… ¿LO CONOCES?

Lai: Yo si.

Marc: Y de que lo conoces.

Lai: Eso mejor lo dejamos aparte.

Kevin: Hey tu como te llamas.

Lai: Yo.

Kevin.: Si tu solo nos has dicho tu nombre.

LAI: Me llamo Lai Ryuzaki, y vengo de la academia de New Word.

Kevin: Que tienes 12 o 13 años.

Lai: Ni uno de los dos tengo 14 idiota.

Marc: La hiciste enojar y eso no esta bien.

Entonces se fue a ver chico

Marc: Hola, soy Marc Evans. ¿El entrenado Hilban te llamo también?

¿?: ¿Si lo hizo?

Kevin: No tienes celebro para por lo menos decir hola?

¿?:Soy libre para hacer lo que quiera,¿no?

Kevin: ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Tsunami: Deja de enfadarte.

Marc: Ala menos podrías decirnos tu nombre.

Tobitaka: Tobitaka.

Marc: Mucho gusto, Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: Sí, encantado de conocerte.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando se ver a el entrenador Hilban.

Marc: ¡El entrenador!

Hilban: ¿Están todos aquí?

Pero de repente dos balones iban hacia Jud y Lai pero lo despejaron sin problemas .

Lai: Lion, que haces tu aquí.

Lion: No seas mala con migo.

Lai: Como quieres que no sea mala contigo si me empujaste cuando pasaba un coche y tube suerte que pude moverme sino estaría muerta.

Lion: Que mas da si tienes 7 vidas.

Lai: Eso solo lo creen los idiotas como tú.

Sakuma: Caleb.

Jud: Caleb, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Caleb: Que dice que mis saludos, eso es todo. Entrar con el juego ya.

Sakuma: Hilban, no me dija que es…

Hilban: Todo el mundo. ¡Escuchen con cuidado!

¡Ustedes son todos los candidatos a convertirse en actores representativos de Japón!

Marc: ¿Representantes de Japón?

Lai: Me lo suponía ya ase acercaba así que tenia que ser eso.

Marc:¿Para que?

Hilban: La Frontera del fútbol es un torneo en el que todo el mundo participara a partir de este año. LA FFI es la abreviatura de la Frontera Internacional de Fútbol. Es un torneo para determinar el mejor equipo juvenil de fútbol del mundo. Y ustedes don los candidatos a convertirse en jugadores Nacionales de Japón.

Marc: El mundo…. ¡Esto es genial! ¡El siguiente es el mundo!

Todos- Lai: ¡Si!

Jud: El mundo, ¿eh?

Axel: Por fin la lucha contra el mundo.

Tachimucai: ¡Marc, vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Kevin: Estoy emocionado. Después de ser los primeros en Japón, seremos los primeros en el universo. ¡Después de ser los primeros en el universo, que sería después de ser los primeros en el mundo!

Scoti: Pero no estábamos primero en el universo para empezar.

Hilaban: Las 24 personas que están aquí son los únicos candidatos, ¿lo captas?

Lai: Pues no voy a estar en el mismo equipo que un psicópata.

Hilban: Es taremos empujando hacia abajo a diecisiete de aquí en adelante.

Natsumi: En primer lugar, vamos a dividir a todos los presentes en dos equipos de doce. Estos dos equipos tendrán un partido de selección en dos días para determinar quienes serán lo Representantes.

¿': Ahora será la presentación de los equipos.

Caleb: ¡Vamos a tener una buena, ¡Jud!

Sakuma: ¡Callate!

Lion: Venga dilo Lai, se que tienes ganas.

Lai: De matarte o enviarte a la cárcel.

Lion: La primera opción.

Lai: No, solo quiero que sufras de lo lindo.

Marc: Esta enfadada pero que eso de que te empujara.

LAI: Fue hace dos semanas, no se como me empujo cuando venia un coche los doctores dicen que tengo 7 vidas pero eso es falso, no como otros que me toman por fantasma y otra por muerta.

Marc: No es lo mismo.

LAI: No, te dijo yo que si fuera un fantasma atormentaba a este durante toda su vida hasta que se suicidara.

MarC: Menos mal que no se cuerda de todo lo que le ha pasado, sino también lo estarían los otros.

Hilban: ¡Marc, Jud! Sois lo capitanes de cada equipo.. La lucha es en dos días.

Mr y Jud: Si, señor.

Lion: Por cierto no sabía que podían participar niñas en esta selección.

Hilban: Con el fin de observar sus capacidades individuales, utilizar combinación de técnicas estarán prohibidos. ¡Muéstranos a todo lo que tienes!

Todos: ¡Sí, señor!

Hilban: Lai se te esta prohibido usar Seila, Oscuridad, y infierno.

Lai: Esta bien.

Modorikawa: Parece ser que Dios no quiere que muramos.

Unas horas mas tarde. Lai se había ido a la casa de su tía.

Marc: ¿Ir al extranjero?

Natsumi: Sí, estoy estudiando en el extranjero. Me voy esta noche.

Marc: ¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera llegaras a ver el partido de la selección!

Natsumi: Por desgracia. Pero lo decidí antes que pasara.

¿': Pero usted puede visitarlos para animarlos en la FFI, ¿Verdad?

Natsumi: Sí, definitivamente. Tengo cuidado con los jugadores nacionales de Japón.

Marc: ¡Muy bien, entonces! ¡El esta trabajo duro en los estudios en el extranjero! ¡Nosotros tam-bién trabajaremos mucho también!

Pero unos minutos después Lai se fue al establecimiento de Hilban.

Lai: No estoy de acuerdo por que ha llamado a Lion.

Hilban: Lai tu debes de saber mejor que yo de las capacidades de Lion.

Lai: Por que no llamo a Link, su hermano gemelo están igualados cuando se trata de fútbol.

Hilban: Pero en terreno gana Lion.

Lai: Eso es verdad pero y si hace una locura, se que Lion ha estado en las ordenes de Rey Dark.

Hilban: Jud, Sakuma y Caleb también lo estuvieron. Lo odias por que casi te mata.

Lai: Pues claro que lo odio.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a Marc.

Hilban: Sabía que vendrías.

Marc: Lai que haces aquí. Entrenador, ¿por qué Jud y Caleb están en el mismo equipo? Usted debe de saber por que Jud y Caleb.

Entonces apareció Jud.

Marc: ¡Jud!

Jud: Parece que estamos pensando lo mismo.

Minutos después.

Jud: ¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto! ¿Por qué fue Caleb seleccionado?

Lai: Yo también le hice la misma pregunta pero con Lion.

Hilban: Sus habilidades fueron altamente valoradas. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Jud: ¡No creo que él tenga lo que se necesita para ser un Representante de Japón!

Hilban: Voy a estar hay para ver se el se convierte en un Representante o no. Para eso esta el partido de selección. ¿Entendido? En funciopn de lo que ocurra en el partido, voy a sacar a los chicos sin piedad.

Marc: Ya lo sabemos.

Lai: Pues mira esto si es seleccionado Lion y yo también lo soy me voy del equipo y os apañáis con él.

Marc: Lai espera.

Y se fue del local.

Marc: Se enfado.

Mientras Lai estaba en un campo de fútbol y empezó a jugar, más tarde.

Lai: Hey Jud, para esto.

Lai tiro la pelota con mucha fuerza y Jud lo respondió.

Lai: Anímate, si no, no tiene gracia.

_**Espero k os haya gustado, quiero comentario por favor ya sean buenos o malos.**_

_**Seguid mi historia acepto comentarios y criticas para retocar la histori es mi primer fic no os explayéis.**_

_**Proximo capitilo: El ansiado partido**_


End file.
